When I remember this Life
by MistressofFiction
Summary: Seems like things can only go worse from here right? What's life without a little adventure? Two different people, same destinies.


_**Hey everyone, I'm still writing refusing to wilt, so don't think I've abandoned that. Thank you. Hopefully you enjoy this new story of mines. The idea sort of came to me out of nowhere. **_

_**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kishimoto, unless I make them up. **_

_**Well now that's done, let's get on with the story! **_

"**Don't bother coming back here, you hear?! I want you out of my sight!" ** The man shouted angrily waving his fist at the young girl in front of him. A woman holding him back slightly, her left eye beginning to darken from the hit she received earlier.

The man and woman were Toshi and Yuki Hontaru. And the young girl? The one who was receiving said treatment? Was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. This was her third foster family. So much for third times the charm.

This household, for they couldn't be called a family was destructive. Toshi often sleeping out nights, or Yuki receiving abuse, mostly verbal and sometimes physical, on Toshi's drinking nights. She hated it here. She felt sorry for Yuki the most, poor woman.

"Toshi calm down or the neighbors will hear you, come eat breakfast and I'll deal with the girl." Yuki tried to plead to him persuade him. Some god must've been listening because he jerkily withdrew his arm and went in the kitchen.

Looking back the woman nodded her head towards the door, signaling for Naruto to get out until she was down placating the man.

About 10 minutes later, yuki came out her eyes sad whilst staring at the young girl. Walking towards the teen who sat outside the doorway, dressed in school clothes, she sat quietly next to her. She reached for Naruto's hand and gently clasped it in hers.

"You shouldn't of interfered Naruto, you know how Toshi gets when he drinks" The woman tried to tell her, but Naruto wasn't having it.

Shaking her head, "That's exactly why I had to gove the bastard a piece of my mind for hurting you." She swiped her hand across the dirt in front of her, "You don't deserve the abuse he dishes out."

The woman nodded understandingly. "I agree, that's why I'll be staying with my sister's when he goes to work later. She lives out in the rural part of Japan. And he never liked going with me to visit. So he wouldn't know where I'm located." She said petting Naruto's hand softly.

Naruto looked up questioning gaze, "What about me? Where will I go?" She asked her voice devoid of any emotion. Seemed like everything in her life was meant to go wrong, this was her third family, so surely she'd be back at the orphanage after this one.

Yuki let their hands go, taking an envelope out of her apron pocket. "Inside this is some money, for a hotel for a few nights while I contact the foster care agency. I'll explain the situation to them, and they'll have someone pick you up alright?"

"I just want you to get out of here." Smiling sadly, "Your future isn't here in a dysfunctional house. You deserve more. Now go to school or you'll be late. Handing Naruto the envelope she, leaned over kissing her head softly.

Naruto took the money in shaky hands. Dusting her skirt off, she launched herself at the woman and hugged her.

"Thank you, Yuki-san. You don't deserve it either." She whispered before leaving, she looked back and waved at the woman. She couldn't help thinking that this was the last time she's see her.

Looking down at her watch, it read 8:30. Great not only was she homeless, she was late for school. Twirling the necklace around her neck, it was said to be given by her birth parents. She sped off to the fastest route for school.

or the _'Serpent-King'_ she liked to call him inside her head, glared down at her.

"And pray tell, _U-zu-ma-ki _why are you late, to yet another session of class" The slimy teacher smiled at her, looking as if he had a better idea.

"Better yet, why don't' you stand in front of the class and tell us all why you're late!" He said snootily, smirk still in place.

"Well you see I had some problems at home to deal with, and uh that's wh- " She was interrupted by a nasally voice which could've only be…. Sakura Haruno. The class president, perfect straight A student.

"Oh, Naruto speak a little louder. We can't hear your excuse." Looking pleadingly at Mr. Orcohimaru, he waved his hand in agreement to Sakura. "Speak Louder Uzumaki! We have work that I'm sure you won't do, to attend to. He chided looking at her expectantly.

"I HAD PROBLEMS AT HOME. THAT'S WHY I'M LATE." She spoke loudly, her hands balled into fist at her side. She hated this school; she hated living in foster care.

"Well was that so hard Uzumaki?" The teacher smiled up at her with his eyes closed.

"No sir, it wasn't" She sighed and started walking towards her seat. When she heard his voice call out to her.

"UZUMAKI! Did I say sit down, no? Well you'd be correct I didn't. "Smiling slyly he grinned up at her. "If you can answer this one question, we've been studying I'll let you off. Otherwise straight to detention."

"Alright sir, I'll try." She whispered, knowing fully well she probably didn't know.

Tapping his fingers on the desk, grinning "What was, the Uchiha's heir first name?" He asked, finger continuously tapping over the desk.

Biting her lip, she nervously ran her eyes over her class mates seeing if anyone was kind enough to help her out. But as usual the kids could really care less if you weren't in their circle. Sakura was snickering because she knew anybody but Naruto could probably answer such a simple question.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Mr. Orochimaru, it's obvious the dunce doesn't know. Can we get on with our work sir?" The teacher in question looked over to his other star pupil, "Why of course my dear, let me just take care of this." Looking towards the blonde delinquent, he went back to his desk, took out a little pink slip and handed it to Naruto.

"There you go, be gone. Oh and stop to the library to get, a history book on the Uchiha's. You'll need it. Now exit." He waved his hand to shoo her away.

Grabbing the note, she stalked away. Tears in her eyes, wanting to fall but she held em' back. Why was everything in her life so shitty? She had no home, detention, low grades...sometimes she thought maybe dying would be better than this.

Pushing through the library doors, she spotted the old librarian who gave her a glance of indifference. The lady was blonde, with glasses. She seemed more into her book, than anyone actually entering. She'd never seen her around; then again she never visited the library much. Shrugging her shoulders, she went further into the library towards the history section.

"Hmm now where could it be, ah there we go. Uchiha's." Exactly what the Serpent-king told her to pick up. Suddenly there was a gust of wind, out of nowhere that startled her. Looking to her left she didn't see anything, so she snuck a peek to her right, and didn't see anything as well. Maybe it was her imagination? Looking down at the book, it almost seemed to glimmer? How strange.

Shaking her head, she headed towards the librarian, rubbing her crystal necklace once more. She slid the book over towards the librarian, who seemed to huff at being interrupted from her romance novels. The old hag should be paying more attention to her actual work…Naruto thought with an annoyed scowl.

Once the old lady was done, she grabbed the book and turned away, not even bothering to see how long she'd have the book.

The librarian smirked behind her romance book, if only the air headed blonde had listened when she spoke. Maybe she would've heard that she gets to keep the book indefinitely. Oh well, her fault for not listening. Tsunade felt her job was done, snapping her fingers she disappeared, leaving a pair of glasses. .

An older lady came out squinting with a scowl on her wrinkly face. She looked down, and touched something on the table. "Ah that's where these old glasses were." She exclaimed, sitting down. Back to work. Now where did, she put that book stamp.

Naruto decided to skip detention, and went straight to a deserted park; she had been coming to since she was a kid. Snuggling under her familiar tree, she had stopped at a convenience store, got herself a cup ramen, pocky and something to drink. Along with a list; of cheap motels. She still had that stupid book too.

Slurping her noodles down, she held the book in her hand looking over it once again, sighing she opened the first page..

"To thee who has caught mine eye, we were once lonely souls. But now we are one. May we forever find each other in this world full of nothingness, for thy, is my greatest gift. Signed, I.U." _ This was said to be found in the journal of the Heir of Uchiha's. Some say for his beloved, others say he was just a poet at heart. Who knows?_

She didn't know this I.U guy but one thing she did know, he sure had a way with words. The wind started to gently pick up and blow. Almost in a soft lull. She had all the time in the world to read this book, not like she'd have any interruptions; she didn't have anywhere to go.

She closed the book shut, rested her head against the big tree, and promptly closed her eyes. With the day she was having? A nap would surely do her good...

Only if she knew what would happen when she took that nap.

_**BAM everyone, so this was just the pilot if you will! Like I said, I'm still working on "Refusing to wilt" I'm not abandoning it. But this story just came to me, and I had to write it. I'll need a beta of course but until then sorry for any mistakes, please tell me if you like this! Yes Naruto is female, I'm sorry if you don't like that. Till then. - MOF**_


End file.
